tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Radagast
Hnedý čarodej „Radagast Hnedý! (...) Radagast Vtáčnik! Radagast Prostý! Radagast Blázon! Mal práve toľko dôvtipu, aby zohral úlohu, ktorú som mu pridelil.“ Saruman Radagast Hnedý, známy tiež ako Aiwendil, bol jedným z čarodejníkov, ktorých poslali do Stredozeme, aby bojovali so Sauronovou vôľou. Pôvodne bol Yavannin Maia a mal silnú náklonnosť ku zvieratám. Nejaký čas žil v Rhosgobele pri západných hraniciach Temnolesa, neďaleko Kosatcových polí na Veľkej rieke. História Maia Aiwendil bol Ainu, ktorý existoval skôr než čas a bol jedným z duchov, ktorí zostúpili do Ardy, aby slúžili Valar. Aiwendil bol služobník Valie Yavanny, Kráľovnej zeme. Aiwendilove schopnosti a úloha vo Valinore počas Dávnych čias sú neznáme. Potom, čo bola Zem neumierajúcich počas pádu Númenoru oddelená od Ardy, Manwë sa stále obával o osudy národov Stredozeme. Zvolal Radu Valar a tí rozhodli, že pošlú do Stredozeme vyslancov. Aulë vybral Curuma, Oromë Alatara a Manwë Olórina. Yavanna dodatočne uprosila Curuma, aby so sebou zobral Aiwendila. Približne v roku 1000 T.V. Maiar dorazili na brehy Stredozeme v podobe vetchých starcov, ktorých ľudia nazývali čarodejníci. Saruman prišiel ako prvý a sám a Radagast dorazil v tom istom čase ako Gandalf. Keď čarodejníci prijali svoju úlohu, putovali po Stredozemi, no Radagast nikdy nebol veľký cestovateľ. Nedá sa toho veľa povedať o jeho raných cestách, ale ku koncu Tretieho veku sa napokon usadil a žil, aspoň nejaký čas, v Rhosgobele na západných hraniciach Temnolesa. Podľa tohto sa dá usudzovať, že Radagast držal stráž proti Tieňu z Dol Gulduru, ktorý pomaly pohlcoval celý les. Je tiež pravdepodobné, že sa zoznámil s tamojšími obyvateľmi. Keďže si bol blízky so zvieratami a vtákmi, priatelil sa s veľkými orlami. Hoci bol jeho sused Beorn nespoločenský, zvykol ho z času na čas navštevovať a považoval Radagasta za „nie zlého“ na čarodejníka. Po stretnutí Bielej rady v roku 2851 T.V. začal Saruman kvôli Jednému Prsteňu hľadať Kosatcové polia. Radagast nevedel nič o Sarumanových ambíciách a tak mu pomáhali jeho vtáky a zvieratá, ktoré slúžili ako špehovia. Radagast to urobil v dobrej viere, pretože veril, že tak pomáha sledovať a zdržiavať Nepriateľa. Radagastova úloha vo Vojne o Prsteň bola malá, no významná. V lete 3018 T.V. stretol Sarumana, ktorý povedal Radagastovi, že je ochotný pomôcť Gandalfovi, no musí ho okamžite nájsť. Na svätojánsku noc, keď Radagast sedel na briežku pri Zelenej ceste, ho Gandalf stretol cestou do Svažín. Varoval Gandalfa, že nazghulovia sú v pohybe, zamaskovaní ako Čierni jazdci a hľadali správy o Kraji. Taktiež odovzdal Gandalfovi Sarumanov odkaz a pristal, že pomôže Gandalfovi tým, že pošle vtáky a iné tvory, aby nosili správy do Orthancu. S tým odcválal naspäť smerom k Temnolesu. Kým bol Gandalf zajatý Sarumanom, neveril, že Radagast tiež zradil. Vďaka Radagastovi sa Gandalfovi podarilo uniknúť z vrcholu Orthancu na krídlach Gwaihira. Po Elrondovej rade sa mnohí zvedovia vydali z Roklinky na mnoho rôznzch miest. Niektorí prešli Hmlisté hory a napokon prišli do Rhosgobelu, ale Radagasta tam nenašli. Charakteristika „Radagast je, samozrejme, úctyhodný čarodejník, majster premien tvarov a odtieňov, a má značné vedomosti o bylinkách a zvieratách a hlavne vtáky sú jeho priateľmi.“ Gandalf O Radagastovi sa toho, s výnimkou istých charakteristických čŕt, vie málo. Saruman bol hlavou Rádu čarodejníkov a po ňom bol hneď Gandalf. Radagast mal teda menšiu moc a múdrosť. Ako jeden z Maia Yavanny mal Radagast veľký záujem o kelvar a olvar Stredozeme a bol priateľom stvorení a vtákov. Avšak Gandalf mal o vtákoch väčšie vedomosti a mali pred nimi aj väčší rešpekt. Radagast predstavoval vlastnosti ako nevinnosť a naivita, čo z neho robilo ideálneho komplica Sarumanových plánov, čo sa ukázalo, keď ponúkol svoje služby Bielej rade pri hľadaní Kosatcových polí. Saruman ho na oplátku považoval za prostého a bláznivého. Mená a etymológia Radagast bol vo Valinore zrejme známy ako Aiwendil. Ako jeden z čarodejníkov, ktorých poslali do Stredozeme, bol známy ako „Radagast Hnedý“. Saruman, keď sa rozprával s Gandalfom, sa vysmieval z Radagasta a nazval ho „Radagast Vtáčnik“, „Radagast Prostý“ a „Radagast Blázon“. Radagast V rukopise, ktorý Tolkien napísal v 1954 sa píše, že meno Radagast v adunaičine, jazyku Númenorejčanov, znamená „citlivý k zvieratám“. Avšak v neskorších poznámkach Tolkien napísal, že je to meno v jazyku ľudí z údolia rieky Anduin a nemá interpretovateľný význam. Ako poznamenali Hammond a Scull, objavilo sa niekoľko teórií, ktoré zvažujú možné inšpirácie pre meno Radagast. Jednu takú teóriu navrhol Douglas A. Andeson, ktorý si všimol meno Redigast v slovanskej mytológii. Aiwendil Meno Aiwendil v quenijčine znamená „milovník vtákov“. Je pravdepodobne odvodené od aiwe („malý vták“) a ndi („zasvätený“). Iné verzie legendária V prvých náčrtoch Hobita Bladorthin identifikuje Radagasta ako spriateleného čarodejníka a svojho „bratanca“. John. D. Rateiff si všimol, že v tomto štádiu vývinu Tolkienovho legendária nebol dôvod, prečo by čarodejník nemohol mať bratanca. Rateliff tiež naznačuje, že je pravdepodobné že Tolkien zvažoval vysvetliť Gandalfovu absenciu (po odchode Thorina a jeho družiny z Beornovho domu) tým, že išiel navštíviť Radagasta (ktorý žil blízko), aby naplánoval útok na Necromancera. V počiatkoch písania Pána Prsteňov si Tolkien isto pre Radagasta predstavoval v príbehu nejakú úlohu. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, že použije Radagasta ako zámienku, aby dostal Gandalfa do Isengardu. Najprv Gandalf opisuje Radagasta ako svojho „bratanca“ ako v Hobitovi, ale v nasledujúcih náčrtoch sa stáva jeho „príbuzným“. Vo finálnej verzii Gandalf iba povie, že Radagast je „jeden z môjho rádu“. Tolkien ho najprv nazval „Radagast Sivý“, ale zmenil to na „Hnedý“, preto ho neskôr Saruman nazval „Radagast Hnedý“. Keď Tolkien dokončil príbeh po Moriu, robil si poznámky na kvôli ďalšiemu vývinu príbehu, v ktorom zvažoval odovzdanie Isengardu Radagastovi. Zdroje http://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Radagast http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/r/radagast.html